


Wanna be yours

by annkeijii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Artist Iwaizumi Hajime, Begging, Dirty Talk, Feels, Finger Sucking, Foiled Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Tease, M/M, Missionary Position, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa is his muse, One-sided feelings, Orgasm Denial, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Rimming, Teasing, alternative universe, am: do i wanna know?, not really an artist iwa and muse oikawa it's just implied, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annkeijii/pseuds/annkeijii
Summary: No one has ever made Oikawa feel the way Iwaizumi did, how every touch of him unlocks a puzzle piece from Oikawa and unknowingly unraveling him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language sorry, I tried! ;u;
> 
> (Arctic Monkeys’ I Wanna be Yours)

The moonlight shines against their faces and spills onto their chest and shoulders. Hue of silver lights both of their faces as they move against each other. Soft pants leave his lips and he snakes his arms around the latter's neck and higher– until his fingers intertwined around the locks.

He likes it, how gentle the stranger is to him. He likes how the stranger soothingly caresses his sides and how the guy’s lips move down from his own to his jaw. He likes it. But it seems as though it's not enough.

From there on in it was all, exhausting, dumb, intoxicating. This is supposed to be his release, his escape, his drug, yet his heart tells to himself that he shouldn’t cross a boundary, telling him that he knows enough than to let any man lay his hands on him.

The stranger’s right hand drops to his stomach, pulling up the shirt that hangs so loose just above his hips. He feels the flame within him dissolve and now, it’s nothing but weary. He sighs and retrieves his hands from the man before pushing him ever so gently. The stranger gives him a confused look, he slightly backs away and the guy takes the cue.

"I'll go..." deep brown eyes look at the stranger before he stands up. The moonlight shines down, a diffuse glow, lighting the place from pitch black to charcoal grey as well as their figure.

Saying the stranger is disappointed is an understatement, nonetheless the guy lets go. Watching as he turned his back, his hips swaying and not apologising nor sparing the stranger a glance.  
  


•  
  


Oikawa walks down the quiet street, he wrapped the scarf twice around his neck and still both ends draped down to his sides. The breeze blew right through his face and he bows his head to one side. He doesn’t exactly know where he is headed so he lets his feet lead him. He scrunches his nose when he smells the faint cologne of the man a while ago. 

His phone vibrated in his pockets and his face lit up. His thumb finds its way to swipe the answer button without bothering to see who’s the caller.

“Iwa-chan?” He greets, his mouth twitches and he bites his lips to prevent smiling as if Iwa-chan could see him right through the phone.

“Are you home?” Iwa-chan asks the question smoothly, the baritone of his voice reverberating through Oikawa's bones. 

“Nah,” Oikawa looks around, in the perfect gray of the early night come the street lamps to light his way. The sky leaves only a matte black canvas with sparkling white beads to be looked upon along with a bigger one among the rest. “I think I’m lost, though.” He mumbles to himself more than to the caller. 

There is a silence from the other end and Oikawa furrows his eyebrows, mentioning the caller’s name before Iwaizumi responds with a “You’re an idiot.”

Oikawa pouts, “Mean, Iwa-chan. I’m literally lost right now and that is your response?”

He hears a shuffling from the other line. The faint _thuds_ of what he assumes Iwa-chan’s paintbrushes and the clinking sounds of his other materials, and Oikawa just listens, he likes the soft clattering noises, knows Iwa-chan’s nothing but careful to them. 

“It’s cold.” Iwa-chan speaks again, Oikawa hums dragging his shoes to the pavement as he walks. “And you said you’re lost.” He adds.

Oikawa giggles, “Wow, Iwa-chan _just_ figured it out, huh?” He breathes, watching as his breath rises in visible puffs to join the illuminated dark street. 

“What are you even doing out this late?” Oikawa then again hear a rattling noise of keys and a bell keychain. _Those are Iwa-chan’s car keys._

“Was trying to hook up with someone,” Oikawa answers, when he gets no response other than a hum of acknowledgment he silently sighs to himself and continues, “But I didn’t like his cologne. It smells awful. So I left.” He lies.

Oikawa lies because he couldn’t just say ” _Because you’re the only one I want._ ” or ” _I always come back to you so what’s the point of trying_.”. He knows it will fuck up whatever relationship they have. He knows he shouldn’t get there, not when he was the one who said that there is no need to connect anything they have.

“I’m…” Iwa-chan trails, he coughs and again Oikawa just listens while he walks to nowhere, he hears the closing of the doors and Oikawa _knows_. “Gonna pick you up. What do you see?” He asks.

Oikawa purses his lips but grins and shakes his head, even though Iwa-chan doesn’t even see him. “C’mon now Iwa-chan, do you want to see me that bad?” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond and Oikawa’s heart pounds in his throat, threatening to break out. He gulps, and tries to familiarize the street, the landmark, to tell Iwa-chan that he’s fine. That he doesn’t really need his help, that it was just a mere teasing, that he isn't actually lost. Because he can’t meet Iwa-chan in this state, where his stomach feels heavy and his chest feels like it’s about to burst. For a reason: It’s 12 am, and Oikawa knows Iwa-chan has a piece to be submitted later. It’s fucking _12 am_ and he hears Iwa-chan’s keys, asking about his whereabouts. 

“Oikawa.” His voice echoes. 

Oikawa stops and he feels the heat rise to his cheeks as he looks around his surroundings once again.

He’s fucked before he even knows it.

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa piques, “I am going to ask you a ‘what if’ question. And you have to answer, okay?”

Iwaizumi grunts, “What the fuck Oikawa? Stop changing the topic-”

Oikawa snorts, “Aw, don’t worry, I am fine and warm!” 

He doesn’t let Iwa-chan say another word before he speaks again, words full of uncertainty.

“Okay! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa muses, “If by chance… I’m near your apartment,” He grips the pocket of his coat, “Would you let me crash for the night?” 

He waits and he feels an edge of the knife just about to stab his chest when Iwaizumi answers, “Yeah— Wait, where are you _now_ exactly?”

Oikawa breathes, he closes his eyes and he smiles unbelievably. Guess he’ll just go for it. “I think I’m 5 minutes away from your place.” 

Iwaizumi makes a noise of affirmation, “Get here quickly then.”

Oikawa shots his brows up, “Iwa-chan, you’re making it too obvious that you miss me.”

Iwaizumi drops his keys to the table that didn’t go unheard by Oikawa and says, “No, stupid. It’s freezing outside.” 

Oikawa chuckles at the insult, “Wait for me then.” And the call ended.

Fuck him and his feet.  
  


•

Oikawa stands in front of Iwa-chan’s apartment in the cold midnight air. He rubs his palms together and sighs to himself. He didn’t plan this, not at all. However, his body seems to always contradict his heart. 

Lights stand and shine as if gateways to Iwaizumi’s door surrounds wide all around his doorstep. His hands fumbled with his pockets once again until his palm familiarized a small piece of shaped metal to fit the units of a particular lock. His right hand tightens involuntarily around the keys, making a soft jiggling sound from the keychain before he opens the door.

“Hey…” He hears Iwaizumi greets and he sees him leaning against the wall on the genkan. Oikawa’s lips twitched, refraining to give Iwa-chan a huge smile. 

“Hi,” He bites his lips, “Guess I always find my way back to you, huh?” Oikawa grins and winks. 

He set his coat at the coat rack as he slipped off his shoes. Oikawa hasn't decided what he wants to do for the night; his deal is to bother Iwa-chan or watch him finish his art, or watch him _while_ he bothers Iwa-chan. Oikawa is a good company, and Iwa-chan sure feels comfortable enough around him because he always let Oikawa watch him. After they fuck. When they just hang out. When Oikawa pops in his place because he’s bored. And while Oikawa is stark naked for the reason that: Iwa-chan may not say it but he likes painting him. Paints him and once did Iwa-chan paint on him. (He came a lot after that.) 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and moves to the kitchen. “So, you left that guy and happened to crash at my place?”

Oikawa chirps, “ _Bingo_ , Iwa-chan!” 

Iwa-chan hums. Oikawa follows him to the kitchen and he settles himself comfortably to one of the stools. He leans to the counter, watches as the latter withdraws a small sealed packet of tea from its box and immerses it in the hot water. Oikawa’s skin tingles and his heart beat erratically in his chest. Fuck.

“That’s kinda shitty of you, you know? Just because of their cologne.” Iwa-chan delivers him a nasty look and places the mug in front of Oikawa. 

Oikawa sits straight and thanks him before answering. “I’ve been told,” he shrugs, “But what can I say? I only like Iwa-chan’s cologne.” 

Iwaizumi looks at him dumbfounded, his eyes go flat. Oikawa flutters his eyes at him then he averts his eyes to watch the fog form above the rim of the mug. 

“Take a shower when you’re done,” Iwa-chan speaks. Oikawa looks at him attentively and their eyes meet, he sees a glint of something Oikawa’s too familiar with. “... and join me in my room.” 

Oikawa smirks, “Got it, Iwa-chan~”

After finishing his tea, he proceeds to Iwaizumi’s bathroom. He has it memorized, the way to Iwa-chan’s room, to his kitchen, to his bathroom, even with his eyes closed. 

He sees a clean white towel beside a neatly folded shirt and sweatpants, _Iwa-chan's clothes_ and as well as a spare toothbrush atop of the bathroom counter. Oikawa chews on his bottom lip, then he turns to remove his clothes. He feels himself spiral in his thoughts. It has been a week before he and Iwa-chan did something, due to Oikawa’s schedule, they weren’t able to make time. And Iwaizumi, of course, he would understand. 

It’s not like he longs for Oikawa the way Oikawa longs for Iwaizumi anyway.

When Oikawa’s tight schedule finally dissipated, he decided to loosen up and so he went to that bar where he and Iwaizumi frequent, except it’s just him. Planning to hook up with someone since he and Iwa-chan came up with a rule that they could sleep with another person aside from each other. And so he tried, not because Iwa-chan bores him, but because he’s doomed. However, at the end, like any fucked up person would do, he ran off. 

It’s simple. Oikawa _is_ attached.

It seems as though there is a huge barrier between him and his urges. He is unable to get attracted to other people anymore, despite Iwaizumi telling him that it’s not a big deal. 

_Shit_ , Oikawa thinks. It used to entertain him, but now it exhausts him. 

And after running off, he found himself minutes away from Iwaizumi’s place. Oikawa’s a fucking loser. (But he will never admit it) 

Oikawa lets the towel sit atop of his damp hair as he leaves the bathroom to go straight to Iwaizumi’s room. He sees the latter on the bed, phone in his hand. 

He coughs, catching Iwa-chan’s attention. Iwaizumi looks up and taps the space next to him.

Oikawa licks his lips and he drops the towel. Iwaizumi’s eyes follow the way he drops the towel and looks at Oikawa unamused.

Oikawa snorts, “I’ll pick it up later!” He answers defensively. 

Once he is near Iwaizumi's bed, Iwaizumi doesn't hesitate. He grabs Oikawa’s wrist to yank him down onto the mattress. Oikawa hasn’t even formed an expression when Iwaizumi clashes their lips together. 

Iwaizumi kisses him hard, and his lips are soft. It always is. Oikawa hums appreciatively and he leans towards the other as he pulls Iwa-chan’s lower lip.

Iwaizumi parts and Oikawa breathes, hooded eyes looking right into Iwa-chan’s, holding a silent plea with a tinge of desperation.

 _It’s been a while_ , Oikawa thinks and he likes Iwaizumi’s touches. 

Iwaizumi leans, pushing Oikawa more to the mattress, and his lips meet Oikawa’s. The latter instantly responds back, sighing in contentment of having Iwa-chan's lips on his. Oikawa nibbles on Iwa-chan's bottom lip, begging for entrance but Iwaizumi does not comply, making him whimper.

That’s when something snapped in Iwaizumi. The ounce of frustration that he apparently tightly tied up snaps, and he does too.

Iwaizumi takes the lead, pressing his lips roughly onto Oikawa’s. The kiss was aggressive yet soft, his hands rove all over the latter's body. Their breathing then becomes rough and fast as the other grinds his body to the other, starting to move like partners in a dance that is written in their DNA. Oikawa opens up pliantly, letting his tongue smoothly glide against Iwa-chan’s, loving the way his tongue moves against the other’s, effortlessly and so fucking hot. 

Oikawa has his fist in Iwa-chan’s shirt, fervently licking into his mouth. Iwaizumi’s palms stop at Oikawa’s waist and he thugs the clothing material out of him. Oikawa moans, excitement comes to his spark-plugs roaring his insides into the purr of anticipation. THIS. This is his release, his escape, and everything else. With Iwa-chan and no-one else. 

Iwaizumi moves down to Oikawa's chin, trailing light kisses to his jawline, neck, and collarbone, kissing every inch with raw intensity that makes both of them breath fast. Iwa-chan’s kisses upon his neck starts a fire within him that he thinks no one else could ignite. Oikawa breathes heavily and tilts his head, exposing the barely marked skin to the latter as he shuts his eyes close. Pleasure creeps within him with a mixture of pain when he feels Iwa-chan digs into the flesh of his hips.

Iwaizumi shoves his left knee to part Oikawa’s legs as his teeth bite against his neck. Oikawa’s fingers find their way to the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt and pull it over his head. He sighs, wrapping his arms around Iwa-chan’s neck as the latter place soft butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers. 

Iwaizumi hums and undoes Oikawa’s pants, pulling them off. He shivers when Iwa-chan caresses the flesh of his thighs, occasionally gripping and sucking and Oikawa drags out a shaky breath. He likes the feeling of Iwaizumi's rough hands and lips against his skin, the weight seems to press out any air Oikawa has to heave.

Oikawa's right hand snakes its way up, threading through Iwa-chan's soft locks, tugging on it and forcing him to pull away and to look up. “M-More…”

Iwaizumi crawls to level his face to Oikawa’s with his arms bent at the either side of his head and Oikawa swears that the second he meets Iwa-chan’s eyes, he feels every nerve in his body and brain is electrified. The anticipation injects into his skin like a syringe of drug, flowing within him. 

Oikawa leans in Iwa-chan's ear, breathing through his mouth and gently nipping on the lobe. His lips trail west to his cheeks until he reaches Iwaizumi’s upper lips before softly connecting it once again to his own making Iwa-chan groan softly into the kiss.

Iwaizumi flips Oikawa onto his stomach by grabbing one of his hips. Oikawa lets out a noise of surprise but he doesn’t speak. Iwaizumi bites his neck once again, and Oikawa’s eyes flutter, beyond happy with Iwa-chan marking him.

Iwaizumi pulls himself away from Oikawa and he sighs, his eyes roaming Oikawa’s body. It was well-toned and strong as any athlete. Iwaizumi admires his physiques and how his ass is round and perfect just for him. His mind fills with need at the sight, the need to feel the soft skin against his palms and watch it turn red with his grip. 

Oikawa sees Iwaizumi’s arm extending behind him to reach the nightstand. He watches as Iwa-chan’s hand shuffles the stuff in the drawer before he pulls a half-bottle lube and a few packs of condoms.

Iwaizumi grips his hips once again and drags him across the bed until Iwaizumi thinks their position is comfortable. Oikawa chirped in surprise. 

“Been waiting for this,” Oikawa slurs when Iwaizumi caresses the flesh of his thighs.

“Hm,” Oikawa hears the underlie groan and Iwaizumi speak, “Couldn’t even wait until tomorrow, coming into my apartment so late at night,”

Oikawa should be offended, he should be because he’s fully aware that there’s a part of him pulsating with both desperation and want, but he isn’t. Instead he whines, nodding his head while he anticipates Iwa-chan's fingers.

Iwaizumi lightly taps Oikawa’s hips indicating to lift a bit and Oikawa complies. Iwaizumi mutters a quiet “Good boy” making Oikawa clench his fist. Instead of feeling Iwaizumi’s fingers, he is greeted with cool air and Oikawa twitches. 

“Fuck, I missed this,” Iwa-chan breathes between his cheeks. Iwaizumi reaches to the front and begins to stroke Oikawa’s leaking cock with his right hand as his left hand busies to spread Oikawa’s ass cheeks using only his index and middle finger. 

“Iwa-chan, w-wait—” Oikawa inhales sharply. 

Finally Iwaizumi circles Oikawa’s hole with his tongue, Oikawa gasps continuously. Iwaizumi lets the tip of his tongue tease Oikawa’s entrance a few times before running his tongue wide across while the thumb of his right hand presses the tip of Oikawa’s member making the said man moan more.

Iwaizumi flicks his tongue over Oikawa entrance, slowly dragging, then rapidly lapping until Oikawa’s breathing fastens. Iwa-chan sees his back gracefully curved as his shoulders rise and falls. He nudges his tongue in the entrance, then he softly murmurs, “Relax a bit,”

Oikawa obediently does and Iwaizumi groans, feeling the way Oikawa relaxes before he shoves the wet muscle past Oikawa’s rim. Iwaizumi’s right hand transfers from Oikawa’s leaking cock to his waist when Iwaizumi feels him pulling from his tongue.

 _Fuck, so sensitive._ Iwaizumi will gladly say only if his tongue isn’t shoved hard in Oikawa. 

Oikawa quivers, his moan seems to increase the more Iwaizumi thrust his tongue in and out. He grips Oikawa’s hips harshly for better control as he moves his tongue deeper and harder. It’s tight, just like how Iwaizumi remembers it to be, he has to use a lot of force.

“Iwa-– ngh,” 

Oikawa’s cock oozes more pre-cum, seemingly damping the sheet beneath him. He pushes his hole into Iwaizumi, moaning loudly as incoherent pleads escape from his parted lips, shaking from the pleasure. 

Then Iwaizumi pulls out. Repeating the motion, flicking of his tongue, swirling around the entrance, the languid motion of licking stripes on his entrance. 

“Iwa-chan, c’mon,” Oikawa pleads once again when Iwa-chan starts sucking at the hole. 

Little more.

Iwaizumi seems to enjoy it when he teases Oikawa. Seeing him beg and unravel beneath him, only for him, because he knows no one can tame Oikawa like he does.

Iwaizumi knows the deep brown eyes married with vanity is so much more than its excessive pride, the depths of it cradles something only Iwaizumi can discern as vulnerability. 

And it is something Iwaizumi will _never_ not be proud of. 

Oikawa pushes his hips again into Iwa-chan’s face, silently asking for more, _more_ , _more._ Iwaizumi’s cock twitches.

When he pulls away completely Oikawa sighs and turns his head to look at Iwaizumi with big innocent, pleasing eyes. Back arched beautifully, as if no other than Oikawa could flawlessly execute. 

“Not yet,” Iwaizumi says, looking directly at Oikawa’s lust fogging eyes.

Oikawa mewls and faces away from Iwaizumi, trying to relax his breathing, trying not to vibrate too much with anticipation.

Oikawa moans when Iwaizumi’s tongue opens him up once more, pushing and grinding his hips for Iwaizumi to go deeper. He needs something in him and he can only take what Iwa-chan gives him.

The press of Iwaizumi tongue over his hole makes him leak more pre-cum. Oikawa carefully brings his right hand to touch himself, gasping to the feeling of rough satisfaction. He digs his thumb on the slit and his hips stutters, bucking away from Iwaizumi as Iwaizumi probes deeper. 

“Ah, Iwa-cha—” He’s cut off when Iwaizumi smacks his hand away from his hardening cock. His muscles tense and he grips the sheet uselessly with his hands.

“Please, please, please,” he babbles.

Oikawa feels Iwaizumi’s middle finger so close, _too_ close, to his entrance while Iwaizumi’s tongue nudges his sensitive walls. Then Iwaizumi is suckling harshly, creating wet sounds so loud it’s the only thing Oikawa can hear. His head spins, the dizzying stimulation makes Oikawa fight a push and pull with his lower body.

“C’mon, fuck, Iwaizumi—” Oikawa begs, “Please, please!” 

Iwaizumi pulls away, not forgetting to lick wide across his entrance as he looks at the latter. Oikawa faces back so he’s not talking to the mattress, “I need more,” he manages to say.

“But I am already giving it to you,” Iwaizumi says, “Didn’t I say you’re gonna take it however I give it to you?” He tuts.

Oikawa shakes his head as his eyebrows furrow with desperation. Iwaizumi looks at him flatly, “No?” 

Oikawa whimpers, “‘S not enough, Iwa-chan, I need more,” his face heating with shame as he begs.

Iwaizumi hums, “I don’t know what you want, Oikawa,” he says, palms slowly caressing Oikawa’s strong thighs. “You’re asking for more yet I have no idea what you’d want me to give you.” he feigns innocence. 

Oikawa shivers, the flush on his face deepens. “Iwa-chan, you know…” 

Iwaizumi looks at him and he licks his lips, “I told you I don’t.” 

Iwaizumi likes to see him beg, because Oikaws looks so beautiful like this. Glassy and unfocused eyes staring right at Iwaizumi as he slurs pleas from his glossy lips. 

“... ‘ck me,” Oikawa whispers. Iwaizumi makes a noise of confusion, “What is it?” He asks softly.

Oikawa bows his head, turning away from Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi tuts, “Look at me, Oikawa. Tell me what you want or I won’t give it to you.” 

Oikawa doesn’t move but his shoulders are tense with his intense breathing.

“Iwa-chan…” he purrs and Iwaizumi’s cock twitches, “Want you to fuck me, please-- your fingers, fuck—” He is cut off when Iwaizumi jabs his index finger on Oikawa’s entrance.

“Like this?” Iwaizumi asks, pushing past the rim. Oikawa sighs, breath stuttering as he arches his back.

Iwaizumi grips Oikawa’s waist, “All fours, Oikawa.” 

Iwaizumi pulls out and grabs the bottle of lube. He squeezes a generous amount on his fingers before pushing hard in Oikawa’s entrance. 

Oikawa shivers when the cool finger hits the entrance, making it flutter around Iwaizumi’s finger and he lets out a dragged out moan before his hole gives in to the familiar intrusion. 

“Mhm, another one--” 

Iwaizumi complies and pulls his index finger out for his middle finger to enter. Oikawa groans, “You’re such an asshole,” 

Iwaizumi snorts then circles Oikawa’s entrance before easing two of his fingers into Oikawa’s hole. He lets out a mixture of gasps and moan. 

“So pretty,” Iwaizumi murmurs, hoping Oikawa’s too dazed to even hear. He thrusts his fingers slowly until Oikawa’s pushing against his fingers again. 

So fucking responsive.

“Yeah, fuck don’t stop.” He moans.

Iwaizumi feels his cock leak with the warmth engulfing his fingers, silently wishing it is his cock instead. He pushes the third finger in, and wiggles them around. Oikawa screams through the pillow, his spine curved gracefully and how did Iwaizumi gets so fucking lucky.

The little chants of _yes, yes, yes_ makes Iwaizumi dizzy, the lewd noise seeping through him making his cock ache. Fuck he can’t wait to make a mess out of Oikawa.

“G’nna fuck you so hard,” Iwaizumi speaks again and before he could add another word Oikawa beats him to it. 

“Hah- Shit yes, want it—” 

Iwaizumi curls his fingers and Oikawa stumbles forward, his hands desperately grabbing the sheets beneath him as if it’s the only thing to keep him sane. 

Iwaizumi does it again several times, curls and thrust his fingers up to hit the spot that has Oikawa screaming.

It is messy. Oikawa’s thighs keep shaking every time Iwaizumi hits the spot as the lube squelches on his entrance everytime he moves his fingers.

“Iwa-chan, cumming- I’m gonna cum— _I_ \--,” he pants. 

Iwaizumi withdraws his fingers suddenly and grasps at the base of Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa chokes a whine at the loss and to the grip of Iwaizumi’s hands but he relaxes to normalize his breathing. His cock aching to burst.

Iwaizumi pulls away and shoves off his pants along with his underwear. He groans to the feeling of letting his cock free. He presses his arousal against Oikawa’s bare ass and he bites his lips, palms finding their way to Oikawa’s waist as he grinds on him. 

Oikawa sobs when Iwaizumi spreads the cheeks and glides his length between them. Iwaizumi leans over Oikawa and kisses his neck and his lips trails to Oikawa’s ear, “You’re so hot like this…” he murmurs.

Iwaizumi then grabs the packet of condom with eager fingers and rips it open and he rolls the condom down onto his hard length, lubing himself as well. He hisses at the contact after neglecting it for way too long. 

His hand reaches Oikawa’s own cock leaking continuously with precum and he gives it a few tugs, knowing Oikawa is nearing his climax. 

He lines himself to poke at Oikawa’s hole and it clenches to nothingness. Oikawa’s grip on the pillow tightens, knuckles almost white with how hard he’s grabbing onto it as his knees buckle. Anticipation killing him.

Iwaizumi pushes only the tip and Oikawa shudders. Iwaizumi sees how his hole accepts it and he bites his lips, pulling it out. 

“Iwa-chan, stop-- stop teasing, please…” 

Iwaizumi hums and thinks that his teasing is enough. He’s aching, too. Wants to feel the tight heat around his hard cock. 

Iwaizumi slides in effortlessly and he chokes a quiet moan. Oikawa’s breath seems to quicken and he’s making small noises of satisfaction the more Iwaizumi pushes in. When Iwaizumi sees the other’s muscles stop twitching, he starts with slow thrusts. He grips Oikawa’s hips, fingers digging then he pulls out, pushing again to the tight heat, slowly feeling his cock slide inside as Oikawa mutters incoherently against the pillow, cheek pressed against it.

“Hm?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Fuck, so good- Don’t stop—” Oikawa exhales.

Oikawa wiggles his ass, pushing back to meet Iwaizumi’s shallow thrusts. Iwa-chan hisses, “Stay still.” And he drags his cock out and slams straight back in, adjusting the angle to hit that particular spot. 

"Shit," Oikawa screams, “yeah, right there. _There._ ” 

Iwaizumi reaches to touch Oikawa’s length. Oikawa cries as Iwaizumi toys with him. 

“Deeper,” Oikawa manages to choke out. 

Iwaizumi groans and thrusts hard, pulls Oikawa towards him and he digs his thumb against Oikawa’s slit. He knows he’s got the right spot when Oikawa lets out an animal sound rather loudly, his back arching as he forces his hips onto Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi starts to move his hips. Slamming into Oikawa with much more force and Oikawa screams, and it's unholy.

He just hopes he doesn’t get any complaints from his neighbour.

Then Iwaizumi pulls out, grabbing Oikawa’s hips to flip him, now he’s on his back. Oikawa yelps in surprise when his glassy eyes meet Iwaizumi’s dark orbs. Iwaizumi kneels and lines himself again on Oikawa’s entrance.

“Really, Iwa-chan? Missionary?” he manages to say breathlessly.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and slides back in, “Moan about it.”

Oikawa smirks, “Fuck yeah I will,” and spreads his legs wider as Iwaizumi fucks into him savgely. Instinctively wrapping his calf around Iwa-chan's waist as he’s being bent over in half.

Iwaizumi’s hips stutter and he slightly throws his head back, hitting Oikawa’s prostate dead on each time, pulling _Iwa-chans_ and _ahs_ from his lips.

Oikawa manages to open his eyes, and he shudders with the sight before him. Iwa-chan’s biting his lips as he fucks into Oikawa, his eyes close and his brows are furrowed with pleasure. Oikawa’s eyes flutter when Iwaizumi pulls out and slams back in. 

He unknowingly wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulls him down. Capturing Iwa-chan’s lips with his own, and he moans. The kiss is sloppy, messy, just the way Oikawa likes it to be whenever Iwaizumi rams inside him.

Oikawa’s moans are breathier, higher now that Iwaizumi is able to go deeper, the heels of Oikawa’s feet dig into his back as he turns his head.

Oikawa squirms underneath Iwaizumi with each lull of stimulation. His moans seem to be louder each thrust. Iwaizumi hisses, the lewd noises are making him go feral but he knows he has to tone it down. 

Without thinking, he presses two of his fingers into Oikawa’s mouth gratingly, forcing to swallow the wrecked moan escaping from his throat. Oikawa’s pupils dilated at the feeling of being full. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes twinkle with lust.

Iwaizumi pushes deep inside him, feeling himself nearing the climax, barely an inch away and so he thrusts mercilessly this time. Repeating, twice, thrice. 

Oikawa’s slick lips are wrapped tight around two of Iwa-chan’s fingers, knuckles deep, muffling the needy whimpers. 

Oikawa tries to speak, forcing his eyes open as he does, “ _W’nna come_ …” he slurs between Iwaizumi’s fingers.

Iwaizumi’s mind half-blanks out at the sight as he feels his own release building, stomach tight and hot, flushes of warmth rushing over his body, cock utterly throbbing.

"Iwa-chan..." he says again. The way his name is so familiar against Oikawa’s lips. 

Iwaizumi grunts and his left hand leaves from Oikawa’s lips to Oikawa’s member. Stroking it while he slides in and out of the latter. Oikawa watches the way Iwa-chan moves his hands, his hips, and before he knows it, he’s spasming. 

“ _F-Fuck_.” Oikawa curses as his back arches, drawing a long moan so loud that Iwaizumi knows for sure can be heard by the neighbour. 

Oikawa’s chanting Iwaizumi's name with a mixture of hiccups as white painted his own abs.

Iwaizumi doesn’t thrust so hard, but he keeps the pace, chasing his own climax desperately with Oikawa who is squirming with sensitivity, hole clenching around him. Then Iwaizumi follows, vision turning hazy as he lets out a deep moan, hips stuttering and he grunts the latter’s name as he orgasms.

Oikawa feels lightheaded as his heartbeat is trying to normalize. His vision is blurring so he blinks his eyes a couple of times, refocusing.

Iwaizumi collapses on top of him. The sticky feeling of come sandwiched between him and Iwaizumi’s body makes Oikawa scrunch his nose. When he calms down, he pushes Iwaizumi from him and Iwa-chan follows. 

“You know, Iwa-chan,” he murmurs when Iwaizumi is wiping his body with a clean cloth, “I think I like you,” 

Iwaizumi pauses and Oikawa bites his lips as he tenses. Oikawa isn’t looking at Iwaizumi, he doesn’t want to. Oikawa grins, his playful demeanour lets out a breathy chuckle while he looks at the ceiling above him, and he continues, “Because I don’t think anyone can have this kind of dick game other than you,” 

Fucking _saved_. 

Iwaizumi visibly relaxes and Oikawa’s heart clenches. Iwa-chan looks at him and he does too. The latter then flicks his forehead as he moves to the mini refrigerator in his room, “Dumbass.” 

“Iwa-chan! That was a compliment!” Oikawa exclaims and stretches his body but a sharp pain shoots right through his lower back, “Ow…”

Iwaizumi looks at him smugly, a bottle of water in his hands while he walks over the bed where Oikawa is. He catches it when Iwaizumi throws it at him, “Ah, Iwa-chan, you’re really not joking when you told me you’re going to fuck me so hard.” He pouts and drinks from the bottle. Trying to gulp down the dehydration and exhaustion.

Iwaizumi huffs and lays beside him.

“Aren’t you working on a new piece?” Oikawa suddenly asks.

Iwaizumi hums, “Yeah, I was, but you _came_.” 

Oikawa smirks and rolld to lay on his stomach, “Then finish it, don’t worry I won’t bother you, I’ll just watch.” 

Iwaizumi looks at him then he grabs his phone on the nightstand. “I doubt that.” 

Oikawa giggles, “Hey, I keep my words just like you do!” and taps his own lower back.

Iwaizumi blushes and glares at Oikawa, “Shut up, Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa pouts and before he knows it, he is curling up against Iwaizumi’s chest, beaming.

Iwaizumi looks down at him, “I thought you’re going to watch me paint?” 

Oikawa answers, “I don’t think I can, I’m too sleepy,” he looks up, “but at least I’m not going to bother you.” he smiles tiredly. 

Oikawa feels Iwaizumi’s fingers thread his locks and he relaxes. Closing his eyes and savouring the moment because God knows when their relationship will end.

Oikawa doesn’t want it to stop and even though he does want to, he knows he always crawls back to Iwaizumi. Because the image of his face conjures Oikawa’s smile, the scent of Iwaizumi’s cologne makes his head swirl, and only Iwaizumi’s touch fathoms an enigma like Oikawa. And he often craves those feelings because he’s fully aware no one else does him other than Iwaizumi.

Oikawa hears a shuffle then he feels Iwaizumi’s chin on top of his head, Oikawa hums and Iwa-chan’s chest vibrates as he speaks quietly.

“ _Sweet dreams..."_

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ha just my excuse to write fwb iwaoi with pining oikawa. i really want to write an artist iwa au but it was barely here, my apologies, i'll just try again. i accept criticism ( 〃．．) pls let me know what u think!


End file.
